


Birds Are Distracting

by rezcantspell



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rezcantspell/pseuds/rezcantspell
Summary: Dwight just wants to do a generator but between a killer, a saboteur, and a bird it doesn't seem it'll ever get done.





	Birds Are Distracting

**Author's Note:**

> as i was tagging this i saw "inappropriate use of the force" and honestly im not surprised. btw this probably isnt the best ohwell

Soft humming echoed throughout the the dark temple adding to the creepy ambience the building carried. Maybe the place wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the stench of vomit constantly plaguing the walls. 

Dwight could recognize that dreaded humming almost anywhere, and quickly snuck away from the generator he had been so dutifully working on.

As the humming got louder so did the thumping in his ears and chest until it was almost unbearable. He crouched in the corner and covered his ears, as if it would help. 

Time seemed to move slow as he watched his hard work get kicked so hard it snapped. Normally Dwight would be pretty angry, he works hard let his work be, but the lady began approaching his hidey hole.

He could see the soft, evil, smile on her face. He could hear the echoing footsteps she made on the cold stone floors. 

Everything was getting louder and louder, and then it stopped. She stopped. She looked behind her and left as though she had better things to do then murder a short little pizza guy. Good.

He sighed and slowly walked towards his machine again, glancing at the broken sockets. Might as well keep working on it. Even after the hard blow the generator suffered it was still chugging along quite nicely.

The chugging was just about the only noise in the cave until he heard his name amongst it.

“Dwight.” A soft voice rattled out from seemingly nowhere. He glanced around nervously, he shouldn't be going insane. When he saw nothing he began chewing on his lip and went back to his work. 

“Hey, Dwight.” The voice seemed almost mad at him, like it expected something Dwight wasn't understanding. He slowly brought his hand up to his face, biting at his worn down nails.

Then it hit him. 

Literally. 

He felt something hit his back. Turns out it was a glove. Dwight looked around him, and then he saw. Jake was sitting by a pallet.

“Yea.. Yea?” Dwight smiled slightly at the saboteur then looked back to his generator. He wanted to get this damn machine running on its own.

“Can you come here?” 

God damn that fluffy man.

“Can you help me?” He sassed the man, and couldn't help but feel bad about it. He wanted to be more confident but that wasn't the way. It was Jake. Jake was nice. “Please?”

He could hear the other growl and mutter something in what he could only assume was Korean before joining him on the gen. 

They worked silently for several minutes and eventually the generator began to sound alive. It was nice to hear the payoff of your own work.

“What's even over there?” 

Jake puffed hair out of his eyes. “Me, moments ago.”

Dwight looked at the other, not paying attention to his hands, and caused the machine to blow up in his face. Great.

Jake looked to him. Then the stairs. Then back to Dwight. The saboteur always got what he wanted, didn't he?

“...we can.. we can go to your pallet now..” Dwight looked away from the generator. He dropped his hands to his sides. Why drag Jake over if he was just going to blow it up moments later? 

Jake nodded and strolled away from the gen. Dwight missed the sly grin on the others face, following none the wiser.

The pallet was really unsafe. A long weapon could probably reach to the other side of the wall and smack you anyways. Jake plopped down on the grimy floor.

“What's the most amazing thing you've ever seen?” Jake murmured out quietly, the grin not going unnoticed this time. Dwight looked to the floor. 

“Probably.. I saw a dolphin at the beach once..” He rubbed his chin in thought. It was a pretty dolphin.

Jake nodded. He looked behind him and pulled a small, completely featherless, crow chick from a tucked away nest.

The bird didn't caw or even chirp. It just nuzzled into Jake's bear, and gloved, hands contently. Dwight stared at it awestruck for a moment. It was cute, one of the cutest things he'd seen since he came here.

“How did,” Dwight started, then stopped himself. “Where did you find this guy?” Jake smiled softly. 

“She was just sitting in the nest behind me.” For the first time the humming of the rabbit woman went unnoticed by the pair. They were too busy looking at the, honestly quite gross, looking baby bird.

“She so cute..” The bird flapped its 'wings’. Dwight covered his mouth as he gasped. Jake raised an eyebrow. 

“Baby birds look gross.” He rubbed the birds back softly with his thumb. There heads were too big and there wings are really meat sticks. It was the fact it was a baby, and a bird, that Jake cared.

“N-No they don't!” The other stuttered out. “Their eyes are so big and there little gonna-be-feathers are like sticks..” 

Jake sighed. Sure they had sort of cute features but a featherless bird isnt cute. It's not until its a fledgling that a bird is even close to ‘cute’.

They sat in content silence watching the small bird wiggle around in the warm hands. 

That is, until Dwight felt a throwing hatchet hit him between the shoulder blades.

**Author's Note:**

> hah your reading this? oh well okay do as you please!


End file.
